The Bridge
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Rin hidup bersama ayahnya, Len yang bekerja sebagai operator jembatan. Suatu hari, Rin ikut pergi bersama ayahnya untuk menemaninya bekerja, namun disitulah juga semuanya mengubah hidup mereka... / Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Mengorbankan 400 jiwa untuk menyelamatkan anaknya? Ataukah... / No flame pls


**The Bridge  
**

**A fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton**

**Most / The Bridge film (c) its rightful owner**

**Based on a true story of John Griffith**

* * *

**United States of America, 1937**

Rin kecil menatap jam dinding di dalam kamarnya yang sederhana itu. Pukul empat dini hari. Seharusnya, anak berusia delapan tahun seperti Rin masih bertualang di alam mimpi saat ini. Namun, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Rin pun sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari baru ini.

Rin membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati tanaman di belakang rumahnya yang basah karena hujan. Bulir bulir air pun masih tampak dengan jelas di daun-daunnya. Ah, Rin paling suka dengan hal seperti ini! Gadis kecil itu mencoba untuk menyentuh dedaunan itu, tetapi apa daya, tangan mungilnya tidak sanggup. Akhirnya Rin menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

.

"Ah, ada roti manis!" seru Rin riang, lalu segera menyambar potongan roti yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu dari piring. Ayahnya memang sengaja menyiapkan sarapan untuk putri nya semalam.

"Ibu... kenapa ibu harus pergi? Padahal roti hari ini enak lho... kenapa ibu harus meninggalkan ayah dan aku, lalu pergi dengan Paman Leon? Bahkan aku belum bertemu ibu selama 3 bulan ini..." kata Rin lirih.

Ya, ibu Rin—alias Luka kabur dari rumah saat suaminya dan Rin masih tinggal di Jepang dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk makan saja, keluarga mereka sudah kesusahan. Apalagi mengurus Rin—yang dianggapnya merepotkan itu. Luka tidak tahan dengan semua itu, dan memutuskan untuk menikahi Leon, seorang pedagang kaya.

Sejak itu, Rin dan ayahnya pindah ke Amerika, untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tampaknya, dewi keberuntungan memihak pada mereka, karena sang ayah mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai penjaga jembatan. Beginilah rutinitas ayah Rin: pada pagi hari, ia akan datang dan duduk di ruang kontrol. Ketika sebuah kapal laut akan lewat di daerah sana, ayah Rin akan membuka jembatannya, mempersilahkan kapal tersebut lewat. Sebaliknya, jika kereta api akan lewat, ia akan kembali menutup (merapatkan) jembatannya. (Untuk refrensi: jembatan Ampera). Dan pada hari yang spesial ini, Rin akan menemani ayahnya bekerja!

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang pun turun dari lantai atas, menyusul Rin.

"Rin cepat sekali bangunnya."

"Iya dong, Ayah! Rin sudah tidak sabar!"

Lelaki itu—ayah Rin yang bisa kita sebut Kagamine Len ikut mengambil sepotong roti cokelat. Namun, iya membaginya menjadi 2 potong yang lebih kecil dan menyerahkan salah satunya untuk Rin.

"Rin masih lapar 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Nggak kok, rotinya buat Ayah saja!"

"Tidak, ambillah rotinya."

"Gak mau! Kalo Ayah gak makan rotinya nanti Rin marah!" kata gadis kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sambil tersenyum, akhirnya Len memakan roti itu.

.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Di dekat tempat kerja Ayah 'kan ada taman kecil, aku boleh main disana gak?"

"Boleh kok." jawan Len sambil mengacak rambut pendek Rin.

"Horeeee~ aku mau bawa boneka kelinci-ku!"

Sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kelakuan polos putri kesayangannya itu.

* * *

_**Satu jam kemudian...  
**_

Rin dan ayahnya telah sampai di tempat Len bekerja—ruang kontrol jembatan. Mereka berdua masuk kesana dan ayah Len duduk di 'singgasana'-nya, mengamati aliran laut yang tenang. Sementara Rin, ia sedang mengamati berbagai mesin, tombol, dan tuas yang menurutnya sangat keren. Ia berlarian kesana kemari, sambil mengobservasi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan sorot mata kagum.

"Yah, ayah, tuas ini untuk apa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk tuas panjang yang warnanya paling berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Oh, yang itu tuasnya jangan dinaikkan, nanti jembatannya bisa naik." jelas Len.

"Ooohh." Rin mendecak kagum.

Len mengecek jam tangannya, dan mendapati bahwa sebentar lagi ada sebuah kapal yang lewat.

"Rin, menunggulah disini, sebentar lagi ada kapal besar yang lewat, kau harus lihat ini." kata Len.

Maka, Rin duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dengan patuh. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan lautan, mencari keberadaan kapal yang disebut ayahnya barusan.

.

Benar saja, lima menit kemudian, sebuah kapal besar berwarna biru-putih lewat di perairan itu. Rin langsung turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan mendekat ke jendela untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Oooh, lihat itu! Besar sekali! Warna kapalnya cerah! Ayah, aku mau naik kapal itu!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kapal itu.

"Haha, tidak bisa Rin."

"Ayah! Lihat, kapal itu akan membentur jembatan! Bagaimana ini, kapalnya bisa hancur."

"Karena inilah ayah diperlukan." Len menaikkan sebuah tuas panjang, Perlahan-lahan, jembatannya pun terbuka ke atas, mempersilahkan kapal tersebut lewat.

"Lho? Kenapa jembatannya dibuka? Kalau ada kereta lewat, keretanya akan jatuh ke laut dong?" tanya Rin haran.

"Agar kapalnya bisa lewat. Nanti kalau ada kereta lewat, jembatannya akan ditutup lagi." kata Len.

"Hooo... Ayah, aku mau main di taman dulu deh." kata Rin sambil membawa boneka kelincinya turun dari ruang kontrol.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, Len tetap bekerja dengan baik. Secara berkala, ia mengecek jam nya dan jadwal kereta dan kapal laut, untuk memastikan kapan ia bisa membuka dan menutup jembatan. Sesekali, ia juga mengecek taman tempat Rin bermain dari ruang kontrol. Ia selalu menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati Rin masih bermain dan tertawa dengan boneka kelinci dalam genggamannya.

.

Lima menit berlalu...

Sebuah kapal lain lewat. Seperti biasa, Len pun membuka jembatan.

.

Sepuluh menit...

.

Lima belas menit...

.

Sampai akhirnya Len merasa lapar. Wajar saja, ia hanya memakan sepotong roti tadi pagi. Maka, ia turun kebawah untuk mengambil salad yang ia siapkan tadi pagi.

Malang dikata, di saat pergi, sebuah kereta melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersiap melewati jempatan...yang ternyata belum Len tutup.

.

Bisa diyakinkan, jika keadaannya tetap seperti itu, kereta akan jatuh.

Kereta yang panjang itu terus melaju, membawa 400 penumpang tanpa menyadari apa yang telah menunggu di jembatan itu. Maut telah menunggu.

Rin menyadari hal itu. Dengan gesit, ia berlari ke arah ruang kontrol, tak lupa membawa boneka kelincinya sambil berteriak.

"Ayah! Ayah! Keretanya bisa jatuh! Keretanya!"

Namun, tentu saja suara Rin yang kecil itu tak bisa didengar oleh sang ayah.

"Ayah! Ayah! Lihat keretanya! AYAH!"

Dengan putus asa, akhirnya Rin mengambil sebuah keputusan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Len telah kembali ke ruang kontrol. Ketika matanya mendapati sebuah kereta yang sedang melaju ke arah jembatan yang sedang terbuka itu, ia panik. Dengan cepat, Len berlari ke arah tuas, bersiap untuk menurunkannya. Namun, ketika bola matanya mengarah ke jembatan, gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Itu adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

.

Di sela-sela jembatan itu, ia melihat warna kuning. Warna kuning yang selalu ia lihat. Warna kuning yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, ada sosok mungil yang sedang meronta disana, mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia—ia mencoba menutup jembatan itu sendiri, dengan kekuatan tangannya. Tentu saja ia tak bisa, mengingat ukuran tubuh jembatan itu saja sudah berkali lipat dari ukuran tubuh sosok itu.

.

Dan ironisnya, ia adalah Rin, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan 400 orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan jatuh terjerembab ke sela-sela jembatan.

.

Inilah keputusan terberat yang harus diambil Len.

Tetap membuka jembatan dan membiarkan kereta itu jatuh...

Atau menutup jembatan, menyelamatkan 400 orang dan membiarkan Rin mati terjepit.

Apa yang harus ia pilih?

.

Kereta itu semakin mendekat...

Teriakan Rin semakin terdengar olehnya...

Hingga akhirnya...

.

.

.

Len menutup jembatan itu. Air mata sudah terlihat di mata birunya yang jernih itu. Berakhirlah sudah.

Len berlari ke arah jendela, dan membukanya. Kereta itu melewati jembatan dengan selamat. Len bisa melihat sosok-sosok di dalam kereta. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, makan, minum, membaca...tapi tidak ada yang menyadari...bahwa ada satu nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua.

Amarah meledak di batin Len. Dengan marah dan sedih, ia berteriak.

"HEI! KALIAN ORANG-ORANG TAK TAHU DIRI! TIDAKKAH KALIAN SADAR BAHWA ANAKKU SATU-SATUNYA SUDAH MATI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN HIDUP KALIAN?! TIDAKKAH KALIAN TAHU KALAU AKU SUDAH MENGORBANKAN RIN?!"

Namun, tentu saja tak ada yang mendengar Len. Melihat pun tidak. Penumpang kereta hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Len yang menangis dengan putus asa. Kini, Len sendirian, tanpa Rin yang biasa menemaninya...

Tanpa tangan Rin yang kecil dan hangat...

Tanpa tawa polos Rin...

Tanpa senyum Rin...

Yang bisa ia bawa pulang hanyalah tubuh Rin yang terjepit mengenaskan dan boneka kelincinya yang sudah hancur. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu telah mati dan menyelamatkan 400 orang yang tidak ia kenal di dalam sebuah kereta.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Len pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang, mencari kehidupan baru, dengan membawa sebuah boneka kelinci yang hancur, sebagai kenang-kenangan dari apa yang telah ia perbuat, mengorbankan putrinya...

**End**

**.**

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
